


at the end of the cold world (come back to my side)

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou's dreams were the exchange needed for completing this machine he had built with Seijuurou for years (and taking away dreams, <i>all dreams</i>, in this world, resulting a brain dead condition).</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the cold world (come back to my side)

**Author's Note:**

> originally tweetfic by me lol. inspired from 2ne1's come back home mv.

**Disclaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** is created by _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ , serialized in _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Production I.G_.
  * Title is part of the lyrics taken from **COME BACK HOME (** **컴백홈** ) by _2NE1_.
  * The writer does not intend to gain any material from this.



—

Since the Akashi group had begun their mass-production of the dream machine, everyone started to regain their will to live.

It was only irony that Seijuurou stopped dreaming altogether the day the mass-production began.

(The day Midorima Shintarou died.)

—

In the back of Akashi’s mind, Midorima Shintarou was still breathing, and standing, and living. However many times he had spent trying to dream, there was nothing everytime he closed his eyes.

Maybe he tried too hard he couldn't even shed water tears anymore, instead he always found smeared blood on his cheek every morning.

—

"Can you please at least reconsider one last time, Akashi-kun?"

"You do know my answer from long ago, Tetsuya."

"At that time, you didn't let the final dream fragment go, did you, Akashi-kun?"

("You never let Midorima-kun's hand go, not even once, right?" went unsaid.)

Akashi shaked his head and extended his hands.

"Please, hand me those wires, Tetsuya."

He could care less about those crazy battles between his stakeholders, because once this ended, he wouldn't be here anymore.

When wires touched his head, he felt calmness rushing into his veins. He closed his red eyes and found that familiar green hair, green eyes, the one he always chased in his dreamless sleeps.

" _Can you come home now, Shintarou?_ "

A smile and a soothing voice, then:

_"I'm already at home whenever I'm with you, Seijuurou."_

—

When Akashi Seijuurou finally left the real world, Kuroko witnessed the smile his friend used to give to Midorima Shintarou bloomed on the redhead’s pale face once again.

**Author's Note:**

> please kindly correct any grammar errors in comment box below! :D
> 
> .
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
